harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Care of Magical Creatures
*Rubeus Hagrid *Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank |classroom=*Rubeus Hagrid's cabin *Hogwarts grounds *Forbidden Forest *Care of Magical Creatures classroom |required textbooks=*''The Monster Book of Monsters'' by Edwardus Lima * by Newt Scamander |required equipment=*Wand *Books *Parchment *Quill }} Care of Magical Creatures, also known as Creature Care, is an elective course at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that can be chosen by students in their third year. Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry introduced this course in 1927. In the class, students learn about a wide range of magic creatures, from flobberworms to fire crabs, and even unicorns and thestrals. Students are taught about feeding, maintaining, breeding, and proper treatment of these creatures and many more. The witches and wizards who succeeded in achieving an O.W.L. in the subject can later become Magizoologists. Some well-known Magizoologists are Newt Scamander, his grandson Rolf Scamander, and his wife Luna Lovegood. Class information Care of Magical Creatures is a subject taught only to those in their third year or above who choose to take it as an elective course. In a students' fifth year they take the Ordinary Wizarding Level examination in the subject, where they sit both a written portion and a practical portion, were they demonstrate their knowledge of the subject. On their Care of Magical Creatures practical they have to identify a knarl hidden among a dozen hedgehogs; demonstrate correct handling of a bowtruckle; feed and clean out a fire crab without sustaining serious burns; choose from a wide selection of food the diet they would give a sick unicorn. It is unknown how many of Harry Potter's fellow students chose to continue Care of Magical Creatures in their N.E.W.T. year; however, Harry, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger left the subject after completing their O.W.L.s. Staffing Silvanus Kettleburn taught Care of Magical Creatures until 1993, when he retired "to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs." He was succeeded by Rubeus Hagrid, whose lessons became controversial after Draco Malfoy was injured by a hippogriff, Buckbeak. After Malfoy was injured, Hagrid was more restrained and cautious in the creatures he showed to the class for the remainder of the 1993–1994 school year, although Hagrid occasionally brought creatures that were illegal to class. Hermione Granger attempted to organise Hagrid's classes in order to make him a better teacher and prevent him from being fired. In his second year of teaching the subject, Hagrid introduced the his fourth year class to Blast-Ended Skrewts during his lessons, a species of illegally bred creatures. During the 1994–1995 school year, for a short time, Hagrid was substituted by Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, who gave lessons on bowtruckles and unicorns. Class location Care of Magical Creatures classes typically take place outside of Hagrid's Hut, but some lessons occasionally take place in the Forbidden Forest, such as the Thestral lesson. Curriculum Third year *Hippogriff *Flobberworm *Salamander Fourth year Fifth year *Bowtruckle *Thestral *Chimaera *Crup *Porlock *Fairy Sixth year *Glumbumble *Diricawl *Fwooper *Moke Other Other creatures shown to classes across the years include: *Knarl *Yeti Known Professors Silvanus_Kettleburn HM.png|Silvanus Kettleburn (? - 1993) Full-robbie-coltrane-25274414.jpg|Rubeus Hagrid (1993-?) Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank.jpg|Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank (1994 - ?) Required textbooks MonsterBook.gif|''Monster Book of Monsters'' Fantastic-beasts-and-where-to-find-them-pottermore.png| Grades Known O.W.L.s Angeina john.jpg|Angelina Johnson HBP_promo_side_Harry_cropped.jpg|Harry Potter Hermione-granger.jpg|Hermione Granger Percy.jpg|Percy Weasley 1Ron-Harry-Potter-and-the-half-blood-prince-potterhead-29292270-299-400.jpg|Ron Weasley Charlie_PM.jpg|Charlie Weasley Luna_profile.jpg|Luna Lovegood (likely) NewtonScamander-Profile-crop.png|Newton Scamander Silvanus_Kettleburn_HM.png|Silvanus Kettleburn Wilhelmina_Grubbly-Plank-1.jpg|Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank *Rolf Scamander (likely) Behind the scenes *As revealed in , J. K. Rowling had originally devised this class to be called "Beasts", and to be compulsory from the first year. *The year in which creatures are covered seems to depend on the teacher. Silvanus Kettleburn covered salamanders with Fred and George Weasley in their fourth year, while Rubeus Hagrid taught about salamanders in Harry Potter's third year. Hermione Granger stated that a person like Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank probably wouldn't have covered Thestrals until reaching NEWT-level, whereas Rubeus Hagrid taught about Thestrals in Harry's fifth year. *As of the late 20th century, many students have earned good grades in this class, something Albus Dumbledore attributed to the use of as a textbook. *In Hogwarts Mystery, the class is not available until Year 4. If players take Jacob's sibling to the O.W.L. through an optional side quest, they will definitely gain at least an A, even if they fail to answer every question and care for any creatures. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Pflege magischer Geschöpfe de2:Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe es:Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas fi:Taikaolentojen hoito fr:Soins aux créatures magiques it:Cura delle Creature Magiche nl:Verzorging van Fabeldieren pl:Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami ru:Уход за магическими существами uk:Догляд за магічними істотами zh:保护神奇生物 Category:Care of Magical Creatures